And then a fight stated A cute love story
by Bankotsus' Girl
Summary: A sumary of banXsanns life. all there little love fights, and how long have they been married? oneshot, its something my friend sent to me in my e-mail. no flames plz. enjoy!


**And then the fight started… A cute little love story.**

Bankotsus point of view…..

"Sango and I were watching Who Wants To Be A Millionaire while we were in bed." Bankotsu said

I turned to her and said, "Do you want to have sex?"

"No," she answered.

I then said, "Is that your final answer?"

She didn't even look at me this time, simply saying "Yes."

So I said, "Then I'd like to phone a friend."

And that's when the fight started....

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Then this other time…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I asked Sango, "Where do you want to go for our anniversary?"

It warmed my heart to see her face melt in sweet appreciation.  
"Somewhere I haven't been in a long time!" she said.

So I suggested, "How about the kitchen?"

And that's when the fight started....

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

'So Sango had fun with this one….' Bankotsu Said

Saturday morning I got up early, quietly dressed, made my lunch, grabbed the dog, and slipped quietly into the garage.

I hooked up the boat up to the truck, and proceeded to back out into a torrential downpour.

The wind was blowing 50 mph, so I pulled back into the garage, turned on the  
radio, and discovered that the weather would be bad all day.

I went back into the house, quietly undressed, and slipped back into bed.

I cuddled up to Sangos' back, now with a different anticipation, and whispered, 'The weather out there is terrible.'

My loving Sango, wife of 10 years replied, 'Can you believe my stupid husband is out fishing in that?'

& And then the fight started ...  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sangos point of view

'I couldn't believe this happened…' Sango said…  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bankotsu and I were asleep like two innocent babies.

Suddenly, at 3 o'clock in the morning, a loud noise came from outside.

Sango, bewildered, jumped up from the bed and yelled at the man "Holy Shit!!! That must be my husband!"

So Bankotsu jumped out of the bed; scared and naked jumped out the window. He smashed himself on the ground, ran through a thorn bush and to his car as fast  
as he could go.

A few minutes later he returned and went up to the bedroom and screamed at Sango, "Woman! I AM your husband!"

I yelled back, "Yeah, then why were you running?"

And then the fight started.....

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"My big mouth got me into trouble here… didn't get any for a while here…" Bankotsu said.

"Well maybe if you weren't being a jerk…" Sango went off

Bankotsus point of view

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
I tried to talk Sango into buying a case of Miller Light for $14.95.

Instead, she bought a jar of cold cream for $7.95.

I told her the beer would make her look better at night than the cold cream.

And then the fight started....

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is why you don't get any…" Sango pouted

"What? I was only joking!" Bankotsu playfully smiled "Okay so this also got me into trouble."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sango was standing nude, looking in the bedroom mirror. I could tell She was not happy with what she saw and said to me, "I feel  
horrible; I look old, fat and ugly. I really need you to pay me a compliment."

And then he replies, 'Your eyesight's damn near perfect.' Sango yelled

And then the fight started.....

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This was a good one!" Bankotsu yelled out

"I was ready to kill him!" Sango yell back

I took Sango to a restaurant. The waiter, for some reason, took my order first.

"I'll have the strip steak, medium rare, please."

He said, "Aren't you worried about the mad cow?""

I said… "Nah, she can order for herself."

And then the fight started...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sangos point of view

"This was my favorite!" Sango exclaimed

"Yeah, yeah…" Bankotsu sunk in his seat.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bankotsu and I were sitting at a table at our high school reunion, and I kept staring at a drunken lady swigging her drink as she sat alone at a nearby table.

So I asked, "Do you know her?"

"Yes," Bankotsu sighed, "She's my old girlfriend. I understand she took to drinking right after we split up those many years ago, and I hear she hasn't been sober since."

'My God!' said I called out, 'who would think a person could go on celebrating that long?'

And then the fight started...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Bankotsus point of view…

"Can you believe she said this to me?" Bankotsu yelled

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After retiring, I went to the Social Security office to apply for Social Security.  
The woman behind the counter asked me for my driver's license to verify my age.  
I looked in my pockets and realized I had left my wallet at home.  
I told the woman that I was very sorry, but I would have to go home and come back later.

The woman said, 'Unbutton your shirt.' So I opened my shirt revealing my curly silver hair.  
She said, 'That silver hair on your chest is proof enough for me' and she processed my Social Security application.

When I got home, I excitedly told Sango about my experience at the Social Security office.

She said, 'You should have dropped your pants. You might have gotten disability, too.'

And then the fight started...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Oh come on you cant say that's funny?" Sango laughed

"You never make a comment of a man business!" Bankotsu snapped back "Okay how about this story?

Bankotsus point of view

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When I got home last night, Sango demanded that I take her someplace expensive... so, I took her to a gas station.

And then the fight started...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sango was hinting about what she wanted for our upcoming anniversary.

She said, 'I want something shiny that goes from 0 to 150 in about 3 seconds.'

I bought her a scale.

And then the fight started...

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How could he be so mean about it?" Sango wined

"You asked for it!" Bankotsu smiled silly

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Sango sat down on the couch next to me as I was flipping channels.  
She asked, 'What's on TV?'

I said, 'Dust.'

And then the fight started...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So as you can see threw out our whole marriage, a whole 65 years, we have had out up and downs, but no matter how many silly fights we have I love my Sango, even past death do us part!" Bankotsu said kissing his wife's cheek

"And no matter how much you want to kill him or just out right slap him, remember don't take life to seriously, enjoy it while you can it goes by fast, love hard, live free. That's what I did and I've been madly in love since I met him." Sango said hold Bankotsus hand even more.

They sat in a group circle, young married couple listing closely to the wise words. hoping on day they have their love.


End file.
